The Bleeding Angel
by calysta sylpher
Summary: slightly AU saiyuki fic. KozenXGokuXSanzo. Goku stumbles upon a man who looks like Sanzo who's severly injured. What will Goku do when his feelings get confused for this man and Sanzo? Yeah, I suck at summaries. just read the story.. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"The Bleeding Angel"

AU-ish… saiyuki (slight konzen x goku… let's give sanzo a vacation …oh wait, it has Sanzo x Goku whoops!) oh and:

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own saiyuki or their characters… though I wish to own goku… wears "#1 goku fan girl" shirt one day, I shall finally be able to yell "I OWN GOKU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Evil me: you're a psycho…

Me: Thank you!

Evil me: and you talk to yourself…

Me: thank you again!

Evil me: anyway, on with the story so this stupidity can end…

* * *

chapter 1 

A brunette boy walked though the streets, softly humming to himself. His name's Goku and he always seems content with life no matter how hungry he always is and no matter how much his friend, Gojyo annoyed him.

So today, he's doing the usual: looking for good food to eat. Hakkai had sent him to do the groceries today since both he and Gojyo would be out of the country and Goku would have to look after himself.

He smiled cheerfully as he passed various food stalls; however, that smile and his cheerful eyes betrayed his thoughts.

_flashback... (Goku's dream)_

_A person with golden hair and amethyst eyes looked at him with a stare that seemed to say, "_This is entirely your fault…_"_

_The man was wearing light violet robes and his golden head lay on Goku's lap. He was violently bleeding, rapidly staining his god-like clothes. The boy's tears streamed down his cheeks; not knowing who this man was, but he unknowingly screamed "KONZEN!!!!!"_

Goku woke up with a start, his heart pounding, tears soaking his pillow (a/n: no, it's not drool, I assure you.).

"_Who the heck is Konzen?..._" he thought as he cradled his head in his hands.

_end of flashback_

"This costs 500 yen per piece. How many would you like sir?"

Goku snapped back into the present and remembered he was buying some pork buns for lunch.

"Umm... I'd like 6 please," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed to have spaced out like that.

The saleslady smiled, Goku's childish/youthful charm working its magic on her. He blushed furiously when he noticed that she was looking at him oddly. The brunette did NOT like being stared at. Not at all.

"Thank you very much and come again soon, okay?" she smiled, obviously flirting with him (a/n: grrr…..). He blushed again and left the stall, feeling embarrassed at being flirted with in broad daylight. Ooh, Sanzo won't like this.

* * *

a/n: haha my chapters are short n , n" sorry people.. 

anyway, read and review please! You get credited in the next chapter if you do! XD (provided, of course, that there won't be too many reviews.. n , n)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Goku arrived at their house, quietly singing 'infinity' (a/n: this actually a character song for goku sung by no one else but goku's seiyuu, Hoshi Souichirou!). He dug for the keys in his pocket and drew out a tangled mess of keys, his phone, a thin chain bracelet with his name on it and a pen.

"Why the heck does this always happen?!"

When he managed to untangle the mess and put the key in the lock, a loud thud was heard behind him. A man with golden locks lay helplessly on the ground, bleeding from several cuts.

"Help me…" he said weakly.

Goku stared. Should he help this man? He felt panicked at the thought that a man might die right there on his doorstep. He was still pondering on his decision when…

"…Son Goku…"

His jaw dropped. Who the heck was this person?! He was sure that he never met this guy **EVER** in his whole life!

He approached the man cautiously and took out his white handkerchief. When he got close enough, Goku gently wiped the blood off his (the other guy) face. He stepped back slightly and was shocked. This man looked like Sanzo, only with longer hair.

"S-s-sanzo…?" he stammered.

"I'll tell you my name once you help me…" he said softly.

Goku brought the man into his living room and brought out a first-aid kit and some clean cloth to wipe the blood up with.

"_He looks like an angel…" _he thought to himself as he carefully cleaned up the man's wounds.

"_This… this man is no other than Konzen Douji… the man, no, god who trapped me in here, within the confines of your mind…" _Seiten's voice hissed inside his mind.

"_I'm sure this isn't him. I mean, what would he want with me?"_ Goku argued with his other half.

* * *

haha! a cliffie! XD read and review! I'm still deciding how to finish this so, give me comments and stuff but not flames! i need help finishing this 'cause I've got a bad habit of not finishing my stories XD

sorry for the short chappies. I don't normally divide my stories into chapters.. n.n


	3. Chapter 3

okay, so this is really short.. im running out of inspiration.. so, as promised:

thanks to **gerigirl** who actually reviewed and wanted to see what happened next.. THANK YOU!!

well, people continue to read and review.. it helps T.T

* * *

chapter 3 

As the boy was having this mental debate, the man sat up on the couch, bandaged and all then said,

"My name is Konzen Douji…"

Goku froze.

"_Told you so…" S_eiten's smug voice rang in his head.

"So… you're a god, huh?" he asked awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Stop with the small talk and I'll tell you what I'm doing here." He sighed impatiently.

That silenced the boy immediately.

"I'm here to watch over you, but as it seems, that idiot Tenpou Gensui suggested that I should let you know about my presence and let you see me physically. And for some reason, Kenren Taisho (another idiot) agreed… so… here I am…" he finished with a sigh.

"Why do you have to do that?" he asked quietly.

"It's because of that demon sealed inside your mind with that golden diadem." He said coolly.

* * *

Yet another short chappie… -.- I'm running out of inspiration here… reviews help you know XD 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Later that afternoon, Goku was back into his childish mode, and was bugging/interrogating Konzen.

"Are you my angel??" he asked innocently.

"no." he said flatly.

"_You know, it _would_ be good if he feels safe when you're around…" _Kanzeon Bosatsu's voice mused.

"_Aunty, stop doing this…" _Konzen answered irritatingly.

"_Kooooonzeeeeennn…"_ she drawled.

"_**FINE!!"**_

"Okay fine, I AM your angel…" he sighed with defeat.

"Reeeeaaaaally??????" Goku smiled cheerfully.

"Yes. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"'cause you look so preeeeetty… like an angel!" he smiled.

Konzen mentally sweat dropped. This boy was stupid! (A/n: ouch… XX it pained me to write/type that…) …just like the Goku he took care of in heaven… He allowed a smile to grace his lips, and then Goku leaned in closer and grinned.

"You have a pretty smile Konzen-chan!" he exclaimed.

The deity quickly looked down to conceal the pale red blush creeping up his cheeks. Goku used to say that before as well… he mused.

"_Goku had been the only one to have broken down that wall of impenetrable ice I've built around my heart…" _he thought to himself.

Konzen looked up and nearly had a heart-attack. Goku was a mere 2 inches away from his face.

"What the hell do you want!?" he snapped.

"Nothing…" he said innocently.

"………"

To his surprise, Goku leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on Konzen's cheek.

"What was that for?" The blonde asked sharply.

"You remind me so much of Sanzo-kun…" he murmured softly. "You both have the same soft skin…"

Konzen opened his mouth to say something just as Hakkai and Gojyo came through the door.

"Goku! We're ba—" Gojyo fumbled at his words when he saw the boy sitting in the blonde's lap on the couch.

"I-is that Sanzo!??!?!" he asked incredulously.

"My, my… what have we here?" Hakkai mused quietly.

"This is Konzen!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Konzen? Who's that?" asked the two simultaneously.

"Him!" Goku said cheerfully, pointing to the irritated blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

So that afternoon, when Gojyo and Hakkai left, Goku was left at the house alone with the deity to 'play' with.

Out of curiosity, the boy asked, "Do you have wings too, Konzen-chan?"

The blonde twitched at the nickname.

He was going to answer flat-out no but the not-so-merciful goddess of mercy used an illusion to make angel wings appear on Konzen.

"Oooohhh…. Those are preeeeeeeetty…" Goku said childishly, while staring at the pure white feathers on his wings.

The boy delicately brushed the wings with the tips of his fingers which fluttered at the gentle touch.

Konzen shuddered inwardly. Can you believe it, he was… tickled by the sensation the brunette caused by touching the wings.

"What's wrong Konzen-chan?" he asked curiously, not missing the shudder at all.

"It's nothing… I'm fine…" he snapped.

Goku pouted. "Okay, okay, no need to get mad at me..."

Konzen sighed, thinking that it was over and that the boy wouldn't touch the wings again.

"G-goku…" he practically moaned when the boy gently touched his lips to the fragile looking wings.

"Oh… I… umm… s-sorry…" he stuttered.

Konzen sighed. Again.

Then Goku broke the ice.

"Konzen-chan… what happened to you?... a while ago, I mean… ya know, when you were… Bleeding and stuff…" Goku mumbled, staring down at his hands.

"Oh… that was nothing… just a problem with some youkai…" he replied dismissively.

A/N: oh really now? Well… we'll see about that…


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know anymore why i'm even bothering to update this fic T T I bet no one reads anymore..

oh well.. the story must go on! lol

* * *

Chapter 6

_Later that night…_

Konzen lay awkwardly in bed. Why awkwardly, you may ask… It was because he was lying next to Goku! Hahahahaaaaa!

'I can't believe that kid convinced me to sleep next to him…' he grumbled in his mind.

'_Now now Konzen dear, you need to do these sort of things…' _the goddess of mercy chided.

Just at that exact moment, Goku mumbled something in his sleep and turned. Konzen was breathing quickly because the boy's face was a few centimeters away from his face and he could feel his even breath on his neck. (A/n: yeah, Goku's kinda short, compared to Konzen…)

"Konzen…" he murmured.

The deity felt blood rushing to his face while silently thinking 'thank kami-sama the kid's asleep so he can't see me blushing…'

Said boy smiled in his sleep then draped an arm around Konzen's torso in a loose hug.

The blonde's heart was pounding so hard, making him wonder why Goku couldn't hear the loud thumping.

'Oh no… what the hell am I going to do?!?!?! I know I love Goku and all, but he doesn't remember all that anymore!!!' he mentally panicked.

_**Back in heaven…**_

"I bet he's gonna kiss the kid," Kenren smirked at Tenpou.

"I think Konzen-kun won't…" he replied calmly.

"Kiss him!! Kiss him!! Kiss him!!" Kanzeon Bosatsu chanted/cheered.

At the background, Jiroushin sweat dropped.

That's right. All of them were at the pond, watching the two in bed.

* * *

HAH! A cliff-hanger! XD i am evil indeed! 


End file.
